¿El bien o el mal?
by fate.izumi
Summary: Hayate la comandante de la policía, Fate ex ranger y capitana, Nanoha aliada de Alicia la cabeza de la mafia Italiana. Ellas se encontrarán en un lío ante un ataque a una cumbre internacional, que implicará también sus sentimientos. HayaFateNanoAlic
1. La verdad

"¡Retirada!" – Exclamó uno de los soldados.

"¡Es un maldito! – Gritaba la rubia capitana. - ¡Lo mataré! ¡Maldito bastardo!"

"¡Cálmate Harlaown!"

"¡Ginga! ¡¿Acaba de asesinarlo y me pides que me calme?"

"¡Murió con Honor!" – Exclamó la joven jalando del brazo a su capitana con el uniforme manchado por la suciedad.

"Juro, por mi nombre, que haré que su muerte no sea en vano." – Habló la capitana.

* * *

**¿El bien o el mal?**

**Capítulo I: La verdad.**

* * *

Un día soleado, como esos que casi nunca uno llega a ver, la joven Fate Harlaown, ex capitana de la milicia, ex ranger y ahora capitana de la policía con tan sólo 25 años caminaba tranquilamente por la vereda ocultando su mirada tras unos lentes oscuros. Cruzó el puente que llevaba de un lado a otro del pequeño lago y paró frente a una banca donde un anciano leía el periódico. La joven sonrió y se sentó al lado del anciano.

"Buenos días Graham." – Saludó la joven.

"¡Fate Harlaown! – Exclamó sorprendido el anciano. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Sólo saludaba a mi ex comandante." – Rió.

"¡Oh ja,ja! – Limpió su rostro con un pañuelo. – Ahora tu comandante es Hayate."

Fate volvió a reír.

"Han pasado tres años. – Dijo el anciano haciendo que Fate cortara su risa de golpe. - ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿De qué me hayan expulsado? O ¿Qué ahora sea policía? O quizás, ¿El hecho que nunca más volví a ver a Nanoha?"

"Takamachi… La mejor instructora. –Dijo Graham. - ¿Cuál habrá sido el motivo de su repentina desaparición?"

Fate se dejó caer en la banca.

"Es lo mismo que me pregunto todos los días."

"En fin, ¿Cuáles son tus planes de hoy?"

"Pues… - La joven pensó. – Hayate nos ha invitado a usted, a todo el escuadrón y a mí a festejar hoy el cumpleaños de Vita."

"¿Quiere emborracharse?" – Cuestionó consternado.

Fate asintió.

"No lo dude."

"¡Sí que no cambia esa muchacha por Dios!" – Exclamó llevando su mano derecha a su frente.

"Comandante,-"

"Ex-Comandante." – Corrigió Graham.

"Uhm, -Asintió. – con su permiso, hoy iré a la milicia."

"¿Irás a la milicia?" – Preguntó con claro signo de preocupación tanto en sus palabras como en sus ojos.

"Sí, - Afirmó. – Verossa me va a ayudar con mi entrenamiento."

"Sigues haciendo el entrenamiento de ranger Harlaown, ahora eres policía, ya no luchas para el ejército."

"Aún así. – La joven se levantó. – No quiero perder mis reflejos y habilidades aún así el ejército me haya desechado."

Graham negó.

"Tomas decisiones muy impulsivas Fate, eso ayuda en momentos de emergencia, pero esta vez se trata de tu vida privada, no hablamos de personas en peligro, ni de salvarlas a base de una Dragunov SVD."

"Una AWM señor, eso usé para salvarlos."

Graham suspiró.

"Entonces, no irás donde Hayate."

"Iré en la noche."

"Vale, - Tendió su mano. – suerte."

Fate miró el gesto sorprendida y al cabo de los segundos lo respondió.

"Nos vemos en la noche." – Dijo la joven suavemente soltando el apretón de manos.

El anciano asintió volviendo a su lectura diaria. La joven por otro lado se alejó lentamente hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el Audi A8 del año 2011. Al entrar se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos suavemente. Las imágenes y recuerdos de su última misión en el ejército aún no salían de su cabeza.

_**Hace tres años en la milicia…**_

"_Bien señoritas, - Llamó la joven capitana. – hoy iremos a una misión de infiltración, nos dividiremos en dos escuadrones para terminarla lo más rápido posible. ¿Entendido?"_

"_¡Sí señor!" – Exclamaron sus soldados emocionados._

"_¡Harlaown!" – Llamó un hombre alto y se amable sonrisa._

"_¡Capitán Zest!" – Saludó la joven._

"_Felicidades por tu nuevo rango."_

_Fate rió._

"_¿No hay muchas capitanas verdad?"_

"_¡No muchas tienen la destreza y valor que tú tienes y son pocas las personas como la capitana Takamachi!"_

_Fate se sonrojó, el sólo pronunciar el nombre de su novia la hacía perder el control de sus emociones._

"_Por cierto, - Siguió el capitán. – Tenemos una nueva integrante, - Giró hacia atrás. - ¡Ven Lanster!"_

"_¿Lanster?" _

"_Sí, otro Lanster se une a tu escuadrón."_

_Fate miró a la chiquilla con un semblante firme al lado del capitán Zest._

"_¿Eres la hermana de Tiida no?"_

"_¡Afirmativo!" _

_Zest y Fate empezaron a reír haciendo que la joven se sonrojara de vergüenza._

"_¡Tranquila! – Exclamó Fate entre risas. – No tienes por qué ser tan seria, - Le sonrió. – Soy Fate Harlaown, tu capitana, - Giró. – y este es el escuadrón, seguramente ya conocerás a alguno de ellos a excepción de tu hermano obviamente."_

"_¿Teana?" – Cuestionó Nakajima abriéndose paso entre la gente._

"_¿Ginga?"_

"_¡Pasaste el examen!" – Abrazó la joven Nakajima._

"_S-Sí."_

"_¿Y Subaru?" – Preguntó preocupada Ginga._

"_Ha sido asignada al escuadrón de la capitana Takamachi."_

_Fate volvió a sonrojarse, Ginga miró a su capitana y negó sonriendo._

"_¡Bien señores! Ahora su capitana les dará las últimas instrucciones." – Terminó Zest sonriendo para darse la media vuelta e irse._

"_Bueno señoritas." _

"_¡Hey! – Exclamó Vice abrazando su AWP._

"_¡Déjame terminar señorita Vice!"_

"_¡Jajaja!" – Reían los soldados._

"_Ya, ya, escuchen, nos dividiremos en dos escuadrones, ahora con la llegada de Teana tenemos dos tiradores con un nivel de accuracy bastante alto. Un grupo tendrá a la cabeza a Ginga Nakajima, y con ella estarán de segunda voz de mando Lanster mayor y Vice, yo tendré a Lanster menor, y los demás soldados. Quiero que el primer grupo se centre en seguir las indicaciones que nos darán en el centro de control, ustedes tendrán una base y nos cubrirán. Yo de todas maneras tengo una AWM, así que seríamos dos francotiradores por grupo, dos tiradores, y los demás un soporte de rifle, quiero dos M4A1-Custom, una RPK y una M700. ¿Entendido?"_

"_¡Sí señor!"_

"_¡Bien! Esperemos que nos den la orden para salir. ¡Rompan filas!"_

_Los soldados iban a preparar sus armas y municiones, dejando solos a Tiida Lanster y a Fate._

"_¿Qué sucede soldado?" – Preguntó Fate al ver la mirada de angustia del joven._

"_Capitán, no sé si es el momento para decirlo, pero… - Tomó aire. – tengo información sobre lo que Jail Scaglietti ha estado haciendo."_

"_¿A qué te refieres con eso?"_

"_Él-"_

"_¡Harlaown!" – Dijo una nueva voz._

_Los dos giraron y vieron al sargento Scaglietti entrando a la tienda._

"_Vaya preparándose, van a salir dentro de poco."_

_Fate asintió y tomó al joven Lanster por el hombro._

"_Hablaremos de esto llegando de la misión."_

"_Está bien capitán."_

_Scaglietti siguió con su mirada a los jóvenes, hasta que los dos cambiaron de dirección._

_Fate miró a su alrededor y abrió la puerta de su habitación con delicadeza._

"_Creí que nunca llegarías."_

_Fate sonrió._

"_Lo lamento Nanoha, me acaban de encomendar una misión y estaba dando instrucciones."_

_Nanoha besó suavemente a Fate._

"_Mou, dedícame algo de tiempo, desde que te hicieron capitana estás en misiones importantes y casi no tenemos tiempo para nosotras. ¡Y yo también soy capitán!"_

"_Pero tú eres instructora, gracias a ti llegan unos rangers con mucho potencial y valentía."_

"_Dejémosles aparte, - La joven abrazó a la rubia. – ahora sólo estamos tu y yo."_

"_Nanoha debemos tener cuidado, sabes bien que si se enteran que somos novias nos pueden expulsar."_

"_Tranquila, no pasará nada."_

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

"_¿Capitana Harlaown?"_

"_¡Mierda!" – Maldijo Nanoha completamente molesta._

_Fate sonrió y le dio un beso._

"_Perdón."_

"_Ya, ya ve."_

_Fate le dio otro beso a su novia y tomó sus municiones para salir de allí._

"_¿Dígame?" – Preguntó Fate saliendo de su habitación._

"_La están llamando." – Reprendió Jail con una mirada de reprensión._

_Fate guardó sus municiones y jaló a Jail hacia la central._

"_Ya estamos listos capitana." – Dijo Regius, el comandante._

"_Está bien señor."_

"_Seguirás las coordenadas que Jail les dirá. Confío en usted."_

"_Y yo en mis hombres." – Dijo Fate antes de salir para entrar al helicóptero._

_Regius asintió sonriendo viendo como la capitana se alejaba._

"_Alto nos llevará a la misión capitán." –Dijo Vice orgulloso._

"_Ya cállate." – Dijo Ginga mientras el helicóptero se elevaba._

"_Tiempo de llegada, quince minutos." – Dijo Alto._

"_¡Entendido!"_

_Fate soltó una cuerda e hizo que uno a uno fueran descendiendo ni bien llegaron._

"_Bien, aquí nos separamos." – Dijo Fate cargando la AWM._

"_Diríjanse al oeste, vayan derecho tres cuadras y luego giren a la izquierda en la primera casa de la esquina está nuestra base."_

"_Roger."- Afirmó Fate señalando al equipo de Ginga que se dirijan primero al lugar._

_Ginga situó a Vice cerca de una esquina lateral cubriéndolos. El joven Lanster observó un comportamiento sospechoso en el lugar donde Jail había dado las coordenadas._

_Fate miró hacia arriba y vio que dos hombres con una AK-47 y una granada estaban apuntando… al joven Tiida que se adelantó._

"_¡LANSTER NO!" – Exclamó Fate._

_El joven giró y en cuestión de segundos recibió una bala de la AK-47 directo en la cabeza, causando así su muerte instantánea, el casco no fue lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar el calibre del arma. _

_Los soldados miraron horrorizados el cuerpo del joven sin vida. Por otro lado, Teana se encontraba en shock._

"_¡Cúbranme!" – Exclamó Fate tirando la AWM para lanzarse a recoger el cuerpo del joven y su Desert Eagle._

"_¡Cubran a la capitana!" – Exclamó Ginga corriendo hacia su capitana para ayudarla con el cuerpo del joven._

"_¡Un lanzacohetes!" – Exclamó Vice._

"_¡Mierda!" – Fate y Ginga saltaron jalando el cuerpo mientras los demás soldados corrían a cubrirse._

_**BOOM**_

"_¡Aquí 2-4, tenemos un soldado caído, necesitamos apoyo ahora, apoyo ahora! ¡El helicóptero no debe estar muy lejos!" – Repetía Ginga._

"_Ese maldito, él nos trajo aquí, ese bastardo."_

"_¡Tranquilízate Fate!"_

"_¡Ginga! ¿No lo ves? Lanster me iba a decir algo sobre Scaglietti y ése maldito nos dio coordenadas equivocadas."_

"…"

_Fate golpeó el suelo._

"_¡LO MATARÉ!"_

"_¡Ya llegó el helicóptero capitán!" – Exclamó Vice subiendo a los soldados._

"_¡Otro lanzacohetes!" – Exclamó Ginga asustada cargando el cuerpo de su compañero._

_Fate giró._

"_¡Retirada!" – Exclamó Fate._

"_¡Retirada!" – Repitió uno de los soldados._

"_¡Es un maldito! – Gritaba la rubia capitana. - ¡Lo mataré! ¡Maldito bastardo!"_

"_¡Cálmate Harlaown!"_

"_¡Ginga! ¡¿Acaba de asesinarlo y me pides que me calme?"_

"_¡Murió con Honor!" – Exclamó la joven jalando del brazo a su capitana con el uniforme manchado por la suciedad._

"_Juro, por mi nombre, que haré que su muerte no sea en vano." – Habló la capitana._

_Fate tomó su arma tirada en el suelo y apuntó hacia el terrorista que tenía la potente arma, dando en el blanco, dándoles tiempo de huir._

_Una vez que llegaron, Fate bajó del helicóptero y tiró su casco mientras se abría paso entre los soldados que estaban en la central. Frunció más el ceño al ver a Scaglietti y se lanzó encima de él._

"_¡Eres un maldito mataste a Lanster!" – Exclamó Fate al tiempo que golpeaba con fuerza a su presa._

"_¡Harlaown!" – Exclamaban los soldados alrededor._

"_¡Eres un asesino! ¡UN ASESINO! ¡UN MALDITO ASESINO! ¡Sabías que él tenía pruebas de que hacías algo ilegal por eso lo mataste maldito! ¡MALDITO!" – Gritó mientras que Jail sangraba._

_Los soldados tomaron a Fate y la separaron, por otro lado Jail estaba tendido en el suelo sangrando._

"_¡Harlaown! ¡Esas son acusaciones muy fuertes!"_

"_¡Ése maldito nos llevó a la boca del lobo! ¡Es un desgraciado!"_

"_¡Miente señor!" – Se defendía Scaglietti irreconocible._

"_¡Cállate asesino!"_

"_¡No me calles lesbiana de mierda!"_

"_¡Te mataré maldito!"_

"_¡Tú me hundes y te llevo conmigo tortillera!"_

_Cuatro soldados sostenían a Fate mientras que sólo dos ayudaban a Jail_

"_¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Regius. – Deben haber pruebas de que es culpable."_

"_¿No es más evidente el hecho que nos llevara a la base de los terroristas?"_

"_Tiene que haber algo más Harlaown."_

"_Y la hay." – Dijo la joven Teana._

_Entró en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y sacó de su bolsillo un USB._

"_Aquí hay pruebas de que Jail Scaglietti ha estado vendiendo armas e información a los terroristas."_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio._

"_Debí haberte matado a ti…" – Susurró Jail._

_Fate empezó a reír. _

"_¡Te cagaste!"_

_Jail miró furioso a la capitana._

"_Te hundiré Harlaown, nunca lo olvides."_

_Nanoha entró justo en el momento que Jail juró su venganza. Takamachi llevó las manos a su corazón, ella sabía de qué tipo de venganza hablaba. Fate miró a Nanoha y pasó la mano por su cara, ella no quería que Nanoha salga lastimada, ni Nanoha deseaba eso tampoco, lamentablemente ambas estaban pensando en sacrificarse para que la otra continúe en la milicia. Así que Fate cerró los ojos y presionó sus puños con fuerza. _

"_Sí…soy lesbiana."_

_Todos miraron sorprendidos a la más joven de la familia Harlaown, una familia llena de comandantes, almirantes y capitanes dedicados a la justicia._

_Al mes siguiente encarcelaron a Jail en una cárcel de extrema seguridad por sus crímenes. Para la mala suerte Fate, fue expulsada y dada de baja inmediatamente en el ejército. Muchos lloraron su despedida, en especial Nanoha, ya que nunca volvería a verla luchando codo a codo. La instructora de combate no aguantó eso y al día siguiente no se supo nada de ella. Fate había recibido el desprecio de su hermano mayor y la aceptación de otros, pero de su familia no. Ella iba a escondidas a entrenar y siempre tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Nanoha, hasta que pasados dos meses Verossa decidió contarle lo que había sucedido, que a Nanoha no la volvieron a ver luego de la expulsión de Fate, fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Fate no soporto el hecho de saber que nunca más volvería a ver los ojos color cielo de Nanoha que la habían enamorado, no, no podría lidiar con eso, fue muy difícil cuando eran adolescentes, ahora que eran adultas era mucho peor. _

_Hayate Yagami, amiga de la infancia de las dos jóvenes contactó a Fate para que trabajara dentro de su escuadrón de policía, dándole automáticamente el rango de capitán, sin embargo no podían quejarse, su experiencia era mucho más vasta que la de los demás. A pesar que Fate sabía que Hayate violaba las reglas al colocarla como capitana no le importó mucho. Pasaron tres años y Fate nunca llegó a saber nada de Nanoha. Hasta el momento._

_**Actualmente**_

Abrió los ojos y encendió el auto para dirigirse a la milicia donde solía entrenar a escondidas, o bueno era uno de sus dos campos de entrenamientos.

"¡Fate! – Saludó Verossa. – Tengo que ir a una reunión ¿Me esperas?"

"Ve, - Sonrió. – eres capitán, tienes que estar ahí."

Verossa torció el gesto.

"Lo siento."

"Deja de lamentarte y ve."

¿Qué iba a hacer mientras esperaba a su amigo para empezar el entrenamiento? ¿Iba a tardar mucho? Además ¿De qué reunión habla? Ése tipo de reuniones se hacían rara vez…

Fate sonrió y corrió hacia la central sin ser vista. Ella iba a estar allí sin que nadie lo sepa.

"… La mafia Testarossa ha vuelto."

"¿Testa-rossa?" – Preguntó Fate para sí misma, ése apellido le dio un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

"La nueva líder es Alicia Testarossa."

"Wow…" – Se escuchó.

Fate trató de asomarse para ver qué era lo que les sorprendía.

"Lo sé. – Dijo Regius. – Es idéntica a Fate Harlaown."

Fate casi se cae al escuchar eso. Aún no podía ver la foto de la mafiosa. Pero si pudo distinguir a su hermano mayor entre los almirantes.

"¿No es ella?" – Preguntó un soldado.

"Negativo. – Dijo una nueva voz. – Ella está trabajando como capitana de la policía."

"Lindy, te hemos convocado a ésta reunión y a todos los capitanes por esto."

"¿Lindy...? ¿Mamá…?" - Preguntó Fate situándose en una mejor posición.

"¿Es o no es Fate?"

"No es. Ella es Alicia Testarossa… - Fate abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la foto de la dichosa Alicia. – La hermana gemela de Fate."

* * *

_**Hace tres años en la casa de la familia Yagami…**_

"_¿Hayate-chan?" – Preguntó la voz en el teléfono._

"_¿Nanoha-chan? ¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó la joven levantándose de golpe tirando sin querer su uniforme nuevo con los galones que indicaban que era comandante._

"_Cuida a Fate-chan… Por favor."_

"…"

"_Te lo ruego."_

"_¡Nanoha-chan!"_

_**Tut tut tut tut tut**_

_**Actualmente**_

La joven de ojos azules sacudió su cabeza al recordar que ésa fue la última vez que escuchó a Nanoha Takamachi, suspiró cansada y continuó ordenando la casa para las visitas que iban a venir por el cumpleaños de su prima Vita.

"¿Crees que Fate venga?" – Preguntó al anciano que acaba de entrar.

Hizo una mueca.

"¿No dejas de pensar en ella?" - Se sentó.

"… - Se ocultó para que no viera que sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo. – Sólo me preocupo por ella."

El anciano observó a su nieta y se limitó a guardar silencio.

* * *

"¡Takamachi-san! ¡Hemos terminado de recolectar lo que nos encomendó!" – Exclamó un muchacho sonriendo vestido con un pantalón roto y una camisa sucia.

"Buen trabajo Erio, llévaselas a la líder." – Contestó la mayor seriamente.

El muchacho asintió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo llevando en su espalda una mochila de turistas llena de armas.

Nanoha tomó su AK-47 y se dejó caer en su asiento. Pasó su mano derecha por su rostro y suspiró cansada.

"Fate-chan… ¿Qué será de ti?"

_**Hace 3 años en la milicia...**_

_La instructora de combate salió de la habitación de la capitana Harlaown lentamente. Suspiró aliviada al no ver a nadie cerca y caminó hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde la esperaban sus alumnos._

"_Bien muchachos, la lección de hoy es puntería, ustedes son aspirantes a rangers, deben tener una buena puntería en el campo de batalla, así que den lo mejor de ustedes. ¿Entendido?"_

"_¡Sí señor!"_

_Nanoha miró al cielo viendo el helicóptero alejarse de la base._

"_No sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento…" – Dijo para sí misma._

"_¡Capitana Takamachi!"_

_La aludida giró y sonrió al ver a su buen amigo Verossa Acous._

"_¡Sargento Acous!" – Le dio un abrazo._

"_¿Entrenando?" – Preguntó mirando a los reclutas tomar sus armas y ponerse en columnas._

"_Así es, empezando en sí." – Afirmó la instructora tomando una M4A1._

"_¿Te ayudo?" – Ofreció tomando otro rifle._

"_Si deseas." – Contestó colocando las municiones._

"_Oye Nanoha, hoy vi a Tiida Lanster muy nervioso."_

"_Uhm, ha estado investigando cierta información, por que como sabes., - Colocó la mira. – se ha estado filtrando la información y perdiendo varias armas, así que se le encargó que investigara el causante de tales cosas."_

"_¿Crees que ya lo haya encontrado?" – Preguntó Acous ponchando el arma._

"_Así es." – Afirmó la instructora con un semblante serio._

"_Ya veo." – Contestó._

_La instructora empezó el entrenamiento como acostumbraba, pero por la compañía de Verossa hizo dos grupos de reclutas y enseñaban la puntería a los reclutas. Habían pasado 45 minutos, todo iba de maravilla, ya iba a terminar el entrenamiento, hasta que…_

"_¡Tiida Lanster ha muerto!" – Exclamó un soldado._

"_¿Qué?" – Susurró Verossa._

"_¡Fate-chan! – Nanoha giró. - ¡El entrenamiento ha acabado! ¡Dejen todo en su sitio y vayan a sus habitaciones!" – Nanoha volvió a girar y dejó su arma en el sitio que le correspondía. Verossa la siguió con la mirada y ayudó a los reclutas._

_Nanoha corrió hacia la pista de aterrizaje y vio que un tumulto de soldados se reunía en la central. Era increíble como todo pudo haber tenido un cambio tan drástico de un momento para otro. Se abrió paso entre los soldados y logró entrar. Buscó a Fate con la mirada y la vio siendo sujetada por cuatro soldados, pero Fate se veía diferente, su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre y tierra, los ojos de Fate brillaban a rojo vivo de furia y dolor. Nunca la había visto así._

"_Te hundiré Harlaown, nunca lo olvides." – Escuchó. Cerró los puños con fuerza sintiendo como las uñas se le incrustaban en las palmas de las manos. _

_¿Qué debo hacer? – Pensaba. – No quiero que Fate-chan pierda todo por mí, no, no dejaré que ella lo pierda todo, yo-._

"_Sí, soy lesbiana."_

_La afirmación de la rubia hizo que Nanoha cayera arrodillada en el suelo con repentinas lágrimas en los ojos._

"_¿Qué acabas de hacer?" – Susurró._

_Regius negó varias veces con la cabeza._

"_Nunca creí que Fate Harlaown haría tal afirmación. – Se acercó a la joven. – Lo siento. – Jaló con fuerza los galones de la joven y sus condecoraciones. – Ya no perteneces a este lugar."_

_Jail rió. – "¡Lo tienes merecido maldita zorra!"_

_Fate bajó la mirada._

"_Tu madre se sentirá decepcionada." – Dijo el comandante dándose la media vuelta, dio una orden con la mano y se llevaron a Jail._

_Chrono Harlaown que recién llegaba a la central observó a su hermana. Ella lo miró y tomó su AWM. Chrono frunció el ceño con fuerza y giró su mirada llena de desprecio y furia. Fate comprendió el mensaje y salió de la habitación siendo abucheada por algunos soldados y siendo aplaudida por otros, en especial los de su escuadrón. Nanoha tomó el brazo de Fate, su novia la miro y le sonrió llena de dolor. La rubia miró hacia delante y soltó el agarre de Nanoha, la instructora, mordió sus labios con fuerza y miró a su comandante._

"_¡Eres un ser despreciable! – Tronó la habitación. - ¡Eres un maldito!"_

"_¡Controla tus palabras Takamachi!" – Exclamó Zest._

"_Déjala, ella era su mejor amiga, es normal que se moleste." – Contestó Regius siguiendo su camino._

_Nanoha se acercó y fue detenida por Ginga y la misma Teana Lanster._

"_¡Déjenme!"_

"_Nanoha, será en vano no arruines lo que hizo Fate por ti." – Susurró Ginga._

_Nanoha dejó de forcejear._

"_Lo hizo por mi… – Se dio la vuelta. – No merecía tal cosa."_

_Ginga la tomó del hombro y la guió a la salida._

"_¿Dónde está Fate?" – Le preguntó a Vice al salir._

"_Tomó lo necesario en su habitación y salió... – La miró. – Se ha ido." – Respondió atónito el francotirador._

"_¿Cuándo lo hizo?" – Preguntó sorprendida por la velocidad._

_Vice negó._

_No, Fate no había ido a su habitación, simplemente se fue sin ir a su habitación. Nanoha lloró y caminó lentamente a la habitación de la rubia. Ginga consiguió unas cajas y se ofreció a ayudar a la instructora con las cosas de Fate, pero ella se negó. Nanoha empacó todo y lo mando a la casa de Hayate Yagami, la amiga de infancia de ambas, excepto una cosa, un libro que Fate siempre leía, era su favorito, y Nanoha sabía que eso iba a ser lo más cercano que tendría de Fate. ¿Pero por qué? Se iban a seguir viendo ¿No? Algo dentro de ella le decía que no, no la volvería a ver. Tomó el libro y subió al techo, se sentó y miró las estrellas. Justo pasaba un avión y…_

**_PUM_**

_La capitana volteó automáticamente tomando su pistola al escuchar el golpe seco._

"_¿Quién está ahí?" – Preguntó cargando el arma._

"_Que buen oído.-– Dijo una voz femenina. – Nunca antes me habían escuchado."_

"_Sal con las manos arriba."_

"_Eres valiente."_

"_¡Qué salgas!"_

"_¡Vale, vale!"_

_La recién llegada salió a la luz._

_Nanoha abrió los ojos de par en par y tiró el arma, cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar. _

"_¿Fate-chan?" – Lloró._

_La rubia alta de ojos carmesí vestida con una sudadera blanca, pantalón jean azul y zapatillas Nike blancas observó sorprendida a la joven._

"_¿Fate has dicho?"_

_Nanoha limpió sus lágrimas y tomó el arma de nuevo._

"_¿No eres Fate-chan?" – Apuntó._

_Sorprendida, volvió a levantar las manos._

"_N-no, - Contestó. – pero creo que conoces a la persona que busco."_

_La instructora levantó una ceja desconfiada._

"_¿Vienes por Fate-chan?" – La joven asintió. - ¿Quién eres?"_

"_Soy Alicia Testarossa."_

_Nanoha cerró los ojos y negó varias veces moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado._

"_¿Quieres decir que eres la hermana gemela de Fate-chan?"_

"_¡Inteligente!" – Exclamó alegre la joven con una sonrisa desconfiada._

"_¡No juegues conmigo!" – Acusó Takamachi apuntando nuevamente._

"_¡Es la verdad! – Exclamó molesta. – Somos hermanas, nos separaron cuando éramos niñas, mi papá intento llevarnos a las dos pero yo salí del auto en busca de mi muñeca preferida, él nos había dicho que nos iba a llevar de paseo, pero luego cuando volví el auto ya no estaba, le pregunté a mamá, y ella se enfureció y mando a Linith, nuestra niñera en busca de él, pero nunca lo encontró. ¡Él se había llevado a Fate! Hubo un accidente mientras huían y Fate perdió la memoria y-."_

"_¡Espera!" _

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Me estas mareando."_

_Alicia rió con fuerza, Nanoha se le hacía muy dulce y noble. Bajó las manos y se acercó a Takamachi, quien se limitó a bajar el arma, ella sentía que no le haría daño. Testarossa se sentó a su lado y Nanoha la siguió._

"_Te explicaré, - Tomó aire. – Los Testarossa son una familia de mafiosos, en sí, manejamos la mafia italiana. – Nanoha escuchaba a las palabras de Alicia. – Y bueno, ahora ésta vez quienes tienen el poder somos Fate y yo, y he venido por ella, porque ella es mi hermana, y mi madre por fin se ha decidido a decirme que ella no fue una ilusión y-."_

"_¡Me estás mareando!" – Advirtió Nanoha._

_Alicia volvió reír._

"_Lo siento. – Suspiró. – Fate y yo teníamos cuatro años, habían sido los mejores cuatro años de toda la vida, pero luego papá, quien había renunciado a seguir siendo mafioso, se enteró que mamá Precia se había casado con él dispuesta seguir con la cadena de mafiosos, así que las siguientes herederas seríamos mi hermana y yo."_

"_O sea, - Interrumpió Nanoha. – Quieres decir que su padre, ya no quería seguir con la mafia, pero que tu mamá se había casado con él para seguir con el liderazgo._

"_Exacto, pero luego papá se enteró de los planes de mamá, y fue cuando intentó salvarnos. – Alicia oprimió sus labios y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. – Papá nos iba a sacar de ése lugar, nos iba a llevar a un lugar lejos de la mafia, lejos de Italia, para poder ser felices y no llenar nuestras mentes con lo que lo llenaron a él."_

"_Pero algo falló." – Respondió Nanoha._

_Alicia asintió._

"_Papá nos había subido al auto, y yo había olvidado llevar mi muñeca favorita, ella siempre me acompañaba a todos lados, pero estaba jugando tanto con Fate que se me olvidó en el jardín trasero y corrí por mi muñeca. Cuando regresé papá se había ido con Fate…"_

"_¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que no estabas allí?"_

"_Estábamos dormidas, y yo me había levantado por la muñeca. – Alicia tomó aire por la nariz y continuó. – Fui a hablar con mamá, les pregunté por qué se habían ido sin mí, ella sólo gruñó molesta y llamó a Linith, nuestra niñera, y mando a buscarlos."_

"_Linith también era mafiosa. ¿No?"_

"_Había sido entrenada por los Testarossa, y no sabía nada de eso, bueno hasta los nueve años, pero deja que terminé de contarte. – Nanoha asintió. – Al día siguiente, mamá me convenció que todo había sido un sueño y que Fate en realidad había sido una amiga imaginaria que yo tenía, y pues, que mi padre había muerto hace muchos años. Después cumplí los nueve años y empezó a entrenarme, para poder robar, infiltrar, disparar, - Miró a Nanoha. – matar."_

_Nanoha pasó saliva sonoramente. Alicia sólo sonrió._

"_Mamá murió hace un mes, y di con el paradero de Fate, al parecer ella perdió la memoria en un accidente, - Alicia suspiró. – fue el mismo día que nos separamos…"_

"_¿Por qué recién te contó sobre tu hermana?" – Preguntó Nanoha._

"_Porque ella creía que eso iba a interferir con mis entrenamientos, así que bueno, me dijo que mi hermana vivía antes de morir."_

"_¿En su lecho de muerte?"_

_Alicia asintió._

"_Alicia, - Nanoha se levantó. - ¿Irás por Fate no?"_

_Alicia asintió._

"_¿Por qué?" – Preguntó la rubia mirando el libro de la capitana._

"_Porque yo también quiero estar con ella."_

_Alicia la miró sorprendida._

"_¿Sabías que acaban de expulsarla del ejército por estar enamorada de mi?"_

_La gemela se paró de golpe y tiró con fuerza un golpe al piso. _

"_¡Son unos malditos!"_

"_Lo sé."_

_Alicia miró a Nanoha._

"_¿Qué intentas capitana?" – Preguntó al ver sus galones._

"_Sólo estar al lado de Fate."_

_Alicia asintió._

"_Ven conmigo."_

_Nanoha asintió._

_Desde ahí Nanoha fue la segunda al mando en el ejército que estaba creando Alicia Testarossa que parecía más ser terrorista que mafiosa, a pesar que su historia sea cierta, la rabia que tenía en ése momento era indescriptible, habían humillado a su hermana y eso lo iban a pagar caro. Por el momento Alicia ideaba un plan que constaba en un ataque a una institución ni bien tengan la menor oportunidad, mientras Nanoha espiaba de vez en cuando a escondidas a la ahora capitana de la policía, con tal de verla, ella era feliz._

_**Actualmente**_

"¡Nanoha!" – Exclamó Alicia sonriendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó dejando el "Principito" a un lado, sí, ése era el libro de Fate.

"Ha llegado la hora, Erio nos ha traído una buena información."

Nanoha se levantó.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"En unos cuatro meses será la cumbre mundial, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Claro."

"Han cambiado el lugar, y será en ésta ciudad."

Nanoha miró sorprendida a Alicia.

"¿No piensas atacar a una cumbre mundial no?"

Alicia la miró desconfiada.

"No, no lo pienso, lo haré."

Nanoha llevó sus manos a su boca y miró la sonrisa de Alicia. Ella iba a cometer un ataque terrorista. Nanoha pensaba que todas esas armas iban a ser para robar algún banco y que iban a asaltar en la estación de policía que ése era el plan de 3 años, pero Nanoha había subestimado a Alicia.

"Creo que sólo hay una cosa que puedo hacer." – Dijo la joven.

Tomó el arma y guardó el libro en su habitación. Se cambio de vestimenta, dejó la AK-47 y tomó una Anaconda y salió por la ventana.

**-Fin del primer capítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Ok, aquí es donde viene Kida y me dice "¡Estúpida!" xD

ok no xD uhmm bueno sep, es un nuevo fic, pero no se preocupen, los otros los estaré continuando sólo que no salía éste de mi cabeza xD

además lo publico por que lo voy a presentar a una página o.o

(¡Saludos a la COYUHI - Perú!) xD

Explico, como ven, todo empieza hace tres años, Nanoha, Fate y Hayate, son amigas de la infancia, las dos primeras se dedicaron al ejército y la última a la policía, Fate es expulsada por comportamiento homosexual, y Nanoha termina siendo una de las cabezas del grupo de Alicia. Alicia es la gemela de Fate, como todos saben xD, Fate ha perdido la memoria y Alicia quiere recuperar a su hermana. El fic empieza en la actualidad, Alicia hará un ataque terrorista en una cumbre internacional, y Nanoha, como justiciera que es, no quiere dañar a personas inocentes. ¿Por qué Nanoha se unió a Alicia? Nanoha necesitaba de Fate, y sabía que estando con Alicia iba a estar de cierta forma con Fate, tontamente creyó que Alicia no iba a hacer gran cosa, sin embargo se equivocó y ahora queire remediarlo. Otra cosa, aquí vana haber líos amorosos, Hayate está enamorada de Fate, Fate está enamorada de Nanoha, Nanoha está enamorada de Fate, pero no puede volver con ella por que le hizo daño, y finalmente Alicia... Ella simpatizó bastante con Nanoha ¿No? Aún no se ve mucho el tema de Alicia, pero luego se tratará con POV (Point of view) o puntos de vista de cada uno de los personajes empezando desde el capítulo que viene y ahí conoceremos los sentimientos de Alicia. Tampoco se ve que pasó con el escuadrón de Fate, éso también se verá más adelante. En fin, eso es todo =D

Si tienen alguna pregunta, sugerencia, etc, díganmelo yo respondo xDD

¡Gracias por leer!

P.D. Las letras cursivas resaltan que empieza y termina un flashback, aún así está idnicado. Gracias a Krizia =D


	2. Deber

"¿Quieres decirme que tengo que evitar que eso pase?"

"Es tu deber, es tu hermana."

* * *

**Capítulo II: Deber.**

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Entré a un depósito por otra ventana y abrí una compuerta, saqué una caja de metal y la abrí con delicadeza. Ahí dentro mi arma favorita se encontraba, mi querida Magnum, a la que llamaba Raising Heart, mi padre me la regaló cuando cumplí los 9 años y me la entregó a los 18 una vez que ingresé al ejercito. Coloqué a Raising Heart en mi mochila y tomé municiones, saqué la Anaconda y la coloqué dentro de la caja. Me puse un par de guantes y zapatillas deportivas. Cerré la compuerta y caminé hacia el lugar donde íbamos a entrenar de jóvenes.

**-Flashback-**

_"¡Mi papá acaba de regalarme su Magnum! – Exclamó alegremente la joven llegando al campo de básquet abandonado que usaban para entrenar. – La llamaré Raising Heart."_

_"¡A mí, mi madre me dio un arma que habría sido de mi padre! – Sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo - Es un Cuchillo extrema ratio fulcrum bayonet O.D. Green."_

_"Vaya nombre más largo." – Respondió Yagami aburrida por la conversación de armas._

_"¡Por eso lo llamaré Bardiche!"_

_"¡Dejen de ponerle nombres a sus cosas!" - Exclamó Hayate fastidiada._

_"¡Oh vamos Hayate! ¡Tú le pusiste Schwertkreuz a la espada de esgrima que te dio Graham!" – Exclamó Fate._

_"¡Es que mi arma es genial!"_

_"Y le pusiste Reinforce a tu frigorífico." – Contestó Takamachi con sorna._

_"Es que es pequeña y blanquita."_

_"¡Oh vamos!" – Rieron Nanoha y Fate._

_"¿Y a Chrono que le dieron cuando ingresó?" – Preguntó curiosa Nanoha._

_"Uhmm… Un paquete de información que era importante para milicia, o sea como el cerebro."_

_"¡Wow! Toda la información."_

_"Así es Hayate, pero… - Miró su cuchillo. – En ninguna de las fotos recuerdo a papá con esta arma, inclusive lo veo más con otras armas o información, pero nunca con este."_

_"¡Quizás es la que mejor se conservó!" – Exclamó alegremente Nanoha._

_"¡Exacto!" – Exclamó Hayate._

_"Uhm…" – Quedó dubitativa la joven Harlaown._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Di un paso atrás al ver a una figura en el centro del campo del antiguo lugar de entrenamiento de nosotras, era sorprendente, no pensaba verla allí. Pasé saliva y me oculté en las sombras.

* * *

**Fate (Testarossa) Harlaown POV**

_Hace nueve horas…_

Después de enterarme que en realidad no era una Harlaown, salté al piso y me fui del cuartel sin reparo.

_Actualmente…_

Meditar, era lo que necesitaba, acababa de escuchar que en realidad nunca fui una Harlaown, sino siempre fui Testarossa. Cerré los ojos y oprimí mis labios con furia.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lancé de la nada mi cuchillo favorito al escuchar el sonido de la expiración.

_**TOCK**_

Sonó así al clavarse en la pared.

"¡Sal de ahí!" – Mandé.

Escuché el _crack_ que se escucha cuando un cuchillo es sacado con fuerza de una pared y pasé saliva.

"¡Que salgas!"

"Vaya que haz mejorado tu puntería" – Escuché.

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado, la voz era idéntica a la de Nanoha.

"No temas, - La persona empezó a dar pasos hacia adelante. – soy yo. – Salió a la luz. – Nanoha."

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi rostro con pesadez.

"Esto debe ser una muy mala broma." – Contesté.

'Ella se acercó más hacia mí.

"¿El hecho que este aquí?" – Preguntó.

"No. – Corté. – Sino que te haya buscado por muchos años y que justo hoy te aparezcas de la nada." – Dije mirando al cielo.

"Creí que reaccionarías de otra forma al verme." – Sonó dolida.

"Sentimientos encontrados Nanoha, sentimientos encontrados."

"Fate-chan yo-"

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" – Pregunté mirándola a los ojos de lado.

"Yo-"

"Ha estado cometiendo actos criminales." – Escuché detrás de mí.

* * *

**Hayate Yagami POV**

_Hace nueve horas…_

"¿Qué pasa Hayate?" – Preguntó Signum, mi hermana mayor.

"Fate-chan no se ha comunicado conmigo, no ha ido a la estación ni nada por estilo."

"Quizás está en el cuartel militar nuevamente." – Respondió Signum.

"Puede ser…"

"Es lo que ella iba a hacer Hayate." – Dijo Graham.

"Pero-"

"Paciencia." – Cortó Graham.

Decidí callarme y esperar, pasaron ocho horas y no sabía nada de ella hasta que llegó Verossa.

"¿Fate?" – Cuestionó cuando pregunté por ella.

"Sí."

"Bueno, hoy la vi en el cuartel pero luego tuvimos una reunión, donde… - Me miró algo fastidiado. – donde salió a la luz la verdad, que Fate no es una Harlaown."

"¿Cómo pasó entonces?"

"Alicia Testarossa, luego de corroborar que Fate y Alicia son personas completamente diferentes, pues, nos dieron la información de que Alicia está planeando un ataque terrorista."

"¡Pero es mafiosa no terrorista!"

"No lo sé Hayate, sólo sé que ahora este asunto está en nuestras manos por que como sabes la cumbre internacional está cerca y lo menos que necesitamos ahora son ataques terroristas."

"¿No sabes a que entidad va a atacar?" - Pregunté.

"No, pero también necesitaremos que ustedes tengan los ojos abiertos."

"Sólo somos la policía."

"Sea lo que sea. ¿Ok?"

"Agh. – Me levanté del asiento. - ¿Y luego de eso no viste a Fate?"

"No, cuando salí a buscarla ya se había ido."

Suspiré.

"Voy a dar una vuelta." – Tomé mi abrigo.

"¡No demores Hayate! ¡La fiesta va a empezar!" – Exclamó una alegre Shamal.

"Ajá." – Dije antes de salir.

¿Dónde puede estar Fate? Estuve más de media hora dando vueltas, hasta que decidí ir a nuestro campo de entrenamiento antiguo. De lejos pude ver dos figuras situadas en el centro. Fruncí el ceño y corrí hacia ellas.

"Creí que reaccionarías de otra forma al verme." – Escuché.

"Sentimientos encontrados Nanoha, sentimientos encontrados."

¿Nanoha? Me acerqué más y las vi, a Nanoha y a Fate hablando. ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué quiere? Ella… Ella es… ¡Una criminal!

"Fate-chan yo-"

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" – Preguntó Fate mirándola manteniendo su posición de lado.

"Yo-"

"Ha estado cometiendo actos criminales." – Dije.

Nanoha me miró sin sorpresa, caso contrario el de Fate, ya que sí se sorprendió al verme.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Hayate?" – Cuestionó Fate.

"Lo que escuchas, es una criminal." – Reafirmé.

"¿Crees que de esa forma Fate-chan dejará de amarme?"

Ouch.

Fate giró a mirarme sin entender.

"No, simplemente digo la verdad." – Contesté.

"¿La verdad? ¿Por qué no le dices entonces que sí sabías de mi?"

Ay mierda…

Fate me miró con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Sabías de ella? – Me exclamó. - ¿Y no me dijiste nada?"

"No quería herirte." – Dije sin dejar de mirar a Nanoha.

"¿Herirme?" – Preguntó Fate con rabia.

"Mala mentirosa. – Sonrió Nanoha. - ¿Por qué no le dices que en realidad no querías que pensara en mi?"

"¿Cómo supiste de ella?" – Preguntó Fate molesta.

"Nada que te importe." – Contesté.

"Bad answer." – Cantó Nanoha.

"¡Que me digas!" – Gritó Fate poniéndose frente a mí.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás.

"L-La vi, el mismo día que tu salvaste a los rehenes del banco con una AWM desde la ventana de tu departamento."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?"

Nanoha sonrió.

Cerré mis puños.

"Estaba yendo hacía el banco… Paré un momento en una fuente de soda, iba a comprar unas bebidas para el equipo mientras veíamos como resolver el problema de los rehenes. Y la vi saliendo de una tienda junto con un niño, ambos corrían hacía una vagoneta, Nanoha me miró, intentó acercarse pero una rubia… idéntica a ti la empujó hacía la vagoneta. Minutos después me enteré que habían robado esa tienda, que en realidad era una tienda de armas…"

"El incidente de las armas." – Dijo Fate.

"S-si." – Contesté.

"¿Me explicas por qué hiciste eso Nanoha?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Eso es lo que quería decirte…"

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

"Hace tres años, conocí a Alicia Testarosa. – Fate no pareció sorprenderse, eso me extrañó. – La líder actual de la mafia italiana. Fate-chan, ella en realidad-"

"Es mi hermana." – Contestó fríamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – Preguntó Hayate.

Fate y yo giramos hacia Hayate ¿Cómo **ella** lo sabía?

"¿Algo más sabes que me importe y que no me lo hayas dicho?" – Preguntó una Fate muy molesta.

_Headshot_. Pensé.

"Eh-Yo- Bueno, Graham me lo contó cuando teníamos nueve años…"

"Wow." - Dije.

Eso sí que era sorprende, lo supo durante mucho tiempo.

"¡Ja! – Golpeó Fate. - ¡Qué día de mierda!"

"Fate. – Llamé. – Tienes que detener a Alicia."

"Está planeando un ataque terrorista." – Terminó Hayate.

"Hayate… - Suspiró Fate. – Vete."

"Pero-"

"Vete."

"Yo-"

"¡Largo!"

Observé como Hayate limpiaba sus lágrimas.

"Te será difícil ahora hacer que me olvide." – Sonreí.

"¿A qué te refieres Nanoha?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Le gustas a Hayate, ha sido así desde que somos niñas, pero tú me escogiste a mí y como éramos amigas no queríamos tener ningún tipo de discrepancia, sin embargo, ahora que yo no estoy, ella cree que puede ocupar mi lugar."

"Nunca podría ocupar tu lugar Nanoha." – Dijo Hayate.

La miré.

"Ella nunca va a dejar de amarte." – Terminó para salir corriendo.

Fate observó como Hayate se alejaba, y una vez que desapareció del horizonte giró a mirarme nuevamente.

"¿Conociste a Alicia hace tres años y qué más?"

"¿No me escuchaste? ¡Tiene planeado atacar!"

"Primero quiero saber como fue todo."

Asentí.

"Después que te fuiste, quedé destrozada, quería venganza y fue algo que Alicia me ofreció. En ese momento la rabia me ganó y pasado el tiempo me di cuenta de mi error, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, no obstante no sentía que hiciera algo malo, ya que aún así quería vengarme y aún quiero, actué con impulso al aceptar su propuesta, pero ahora todo es diferente, tiene planeado un ataque terrorista a la cumbre internacional y Fate, eres la única que puede detenerla."

"¿Es sólo por eso que vienes aquí? ¿Por qué puedo tenerla?"

"Te he estado observando durante estos tres años, vi tu condecoración a capitán, vi tu compra del Audi, veo como entrenas aquí, también veo como entras secretamente al cuartel de la milicia, Fate ¿No lo ves?"

"¿Por qué no te me acercaste?"

"¡Por que no quería hacerte sufrir más!"

"¡Ya había sufrido suficiente!"

"¡Por eso!"

"¡Entonces simplemente no te hubieras ido Nanoha!"

"Lo hecho, hecho está Fate. – Contesté. – Ahora concéntrate."

"¿Quieres decirme que tengo que evitar que eso pase?"

"Es tu deber, es tu hermana."

"No sé Nanoha, lo pensaré."

"Está bien…"

Fate me miró y su expresión se relajó.

"Perdona todo el daño que te causé." – Dije.

"No, perdóname tú a mí. No tomé la decisión contigo, no planeamos nada, todo es mi culpa."

"Fate-chan…"

Fate caminó hacía mi y me tomó entre sus brazos, retiró el mechón de cabello de mi rostro y sonrió.

"Te amo…"

"Y yo a ti Fate-chan."

Ella me besó y yo contesté el beso sin temor, oh Dios mío… Sentí como empezaba a vivir nuevamente, ella, sólo ella puede lograr ese efecto en mí, con su dulce y amoroso beso.

"Tengo que irme…" – Dije apenada.

Ella me abrazó.

"Nos volveremos a ver Nanoha."

Sonreí y la volví a besar.

Esa noche a pesar de todo lo anterior, fue genial, ahora tenía más ánimos de continuar ya que la volvería a ver.

No sé como, ni donde, pero nos volveríamos a ver…

* * *

**Fate (Testarossa) Harlaown POV**

Caminé sonriendo, a pesar de la mañana y tarde, fue una buena noche, una estupenda noche, sobretodo por que vi a Nanoha luego de tantos años. Al llegar con mi auto reconocí uno de los jeep del ejército estacionado frente a mi edificio, tomé mi USP y guardé a bardiche en mi abrigo.

Estacioné mi auto en la cochera del edificio y bajé sin prestar atención a los militares que me señalaban. Caminé a la puerta principal y pude sentir que me observaban. Le resté importancia y subí a mi departamento.

Abrí el cuarto de huéspedes, que en realidad era el lugar donde guardaba mis armas más preciadas y demás. Me puse la ropa más cómoda que tenía, saqué una cerveza del freezer y prendí un cigarrillo. Levante mi FAL y la cargué con todas las municiones que pude, equipé mi P228 y guardé varios cartuchos en una de mis maletas.

_**RING**_

Sonó el timbre.

Sorprendida apagué el cigarrillo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Abrí sin miedo y dos soldados me miraban algo atemorizados. Enarqué una ceja y empezaron a temblar, suspiré y tomé un abrigo.

"Bien, ¿A dónde me llevan?" – Pregunté cerrando con llave y tomando mi maleta en la espalda.

"¿C-Cómo lo sabe?" – Preguntó uno.

"Típico del ejército hacer eso con dos soldados bien uniformados."

"Vamos a la casa de-" – Contestó el otro.

"¿Chrono?" – Pregunté prendiendo un cigarrillo.

"No, de Lindy Harlaown."

Deje caer mi cigarrillo.

"¿Mamá?"

Cuando me di cuenta que estuve inconsciente pensando en qué es lo que me iba a decir o algo por el estilo me di cuenta que me encontraba frente a ella.

* * *

**Lindy Harlaown POV**

No todos los días ves a tu hija después de muchos años. Así que la felicidad que sentía en ése momento era indescriptible.

"Hola." – Dijo secamente.

Me acerqué y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, ella parecía apenada así que tomé su mano y la senté a mi lado.

"¿Qué hay?" – Me preguntó.

La miré y sonreí.

"Te he extrañado mucho hija."

Fate torció el gesto.

"Yo también."

Fruncí el ceño.

"En fin, Fate, sé que ésta no habría sido ni la manera ni la situación de decirte lo que te tengo que decir, pero esto ya está fuera de nuestras manos."

Fate sólo miraba.

"Yo… No soy tu verdadera madre. – La miré, y ella seguía inexpresiva.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

"¿Qué Alicia qué?" – Pregunté al llegar a la base a Linith.

"Salió, dijo que recibió una llamada en la que le confirmaban que unos soldados iban a visitar a Fate."

"¿De dónde obtiene ese tipo de información?" – Pregunté sorprendida.

"Del nuevo chico…"

"¿Erio Mondial?"

* * *

**Lindy Harlaown POV**

"Todo empezó hace mucho tiempo en Italia…"

**-Flashback-**

_La entonces capitana Lindy Harlawon había perdido a su esposo en batalla, así que para que se despejara de todo el asunto de la muerte de su esposo la enviaron a Italia, junto con su pequeño hijo._

_Había sido un día agitado de compras y la carretera estaba muy oscura, por eso era fácil distinguir las luces que la capitana logró divisar. Al frenar bajó del auto y giro para asegurarse que su pequeño niño dormía, sonrió y se acercó al auto cuyos frenos fallaron haciendo que de vueltas de campana y quedaran varados. O eso pensaba Lindy._

_"¿Se encuentran bien?"_

_Escuchó gemidos._

_Lindy abrió la puerta del copiloto y vio a un hombre con el rostro ensangrentado._

_"Aiuto…" (Ayuda)_

_"Ehh…Eh… ¿Spagnolo?"_

_"A-yuda."_

_Lindy entró y el hombre señaló hacia atrás._

_"Mia figlias" (Mis hijas)_

_"¿Su hija?" – Lindy miró al asiento trasero y vio a una niña con la frente llena de sangre. La cargó en sus brazos y sus largos cabellos rubios se dejaron ver._

_"Fate…" –Gimió el hombre._

_"¿Disculpe?" – Preguntó Lindy._

_"El nombre de mi hija es Fate."_

_Lindy la miró con ternura._

_"Bonito nombre."_

_"Cuídela."_

_"Lindy miró al hombre y lo último que pudo ver en el fue una sonrisa, débil, pero tranquilo._

_"¿Alicia?" – Preguntó el moribundo._

_"No hay nadie más"_

_El hombre desvaneció su sonrisa y lloró._

_Lindy miró de nuevo a la niña y los sollozos del hombre cesaron, él había muerto._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Hasta ahora no sabía por qué la policía italiana me había ocultado el nombre de aquel hombre" – Miré a Fate y ella me miró con interés. – Tu padre era el siguiente al mando de la mafia italiana, pero al parecer el no deseaba eso y estaba huyendo. Me facilitaron tu potestad sin chistar. Perdiste la memoria con el golpe que te diste… –Le sonreí. –Siempre te quise como mi hija, y aún te quiero así."

Fate suspiró.

"Sé que no es fácil tener una hija como yo, con tantos problemas y que encima no sea tu verdadera hija, pero-"

"No Fate, tu siempre has sido y serás mi hija."

Ambas sonreímos y nos abrazamos.

"Hija… Perdona que haya tardado en decírtelo."

Fate negó.

"Sé que me quieres decir otra cosa más."

Asentí.

"Alicia, era o bueno, es tu hermana gemela, ella ha venido y ha amenazado al país… Necesitamos tu ayuda…"

Fate miró al techo.

"Mamá… - Me miró. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

* * *

**Fate (Testarossa) Harlaown POV**

Ahora que mi madre había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirme me siento más tranquila, yo no soy Fate Harlaown.

Abrí la puerta de mi auto.

Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, y tengo una misión muy importante…

Miré por el retrovisor.

"¿Quién eres?" – Pregunté.

Escuché unas risitas.

"Hola hermanita." – Salió a la luz.

Me sorprendí y sentí que puso un pañuelo en la boca y naríz.

"Ali…cia."

**-Fin del Segundo capítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

¡Vaya que sí ha sido bastante tiempo! ¡Lo siento! T.T Pero volví xD en sí, este capítulo ya lo tenía hace un buen tiempo, pero tenía que darle sus toques y completar algunas cosas. En fin, mi próximo fic será de Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica =D terminaré todos, tranquilizaos xD

Gracias por leer (:!

PD. Este capítulo va dedicado, a pesar de la falta de yuri, a la única mujer que amo y he amado, a mi bella y hermosa reina. ¡Te amo!


	3. Deuda

"¿Deudas?"

"Sí, y aún no sé que tipo de deuda es."

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"Déjalo ahí hermana."

* * *

**Capítulo III: Deuda.**

* * *

**Alicia Testarossa POV**

Era ya de noche, gracias a Erio Mondial me enteré que Fate había ido a _"visitar"_ a los Harlaown.

"Menuda visita." - Dije sonriente al saber que eran soldados los que la traían.

Le indiqué a Erio que una vez dada la señal, él daría un disparo al aire y luego huir, pero lejos a cinco cuadra del auto de Fate, y así lo hizo, de esa manera logró sacar a todos los guardias. Al hacerlo, fue muy fácil entrar al auto gracias a unas llaves falsas. Esperé pacientemente en el asiento trasero hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Fate se deslizó en el asiento de su auto y miró luego por el retrovisor.

"¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó.

No evité reir.

"Hola hermanita." – Salí a la luz.

Tomé un pañuelo con ese líquido raro que Erio me dio para adormecer a las personas... ¿Morfina? ¡Qué más da! El pañuelo lo puse en su nariz y ella abrió sus ojos con notable sorpresa.

"Ali…cia." - Fue lo último que dijo.

La tomé por los hombros y la pasé al asiento trasero. Luego pasé al asiento de adelante sin ningún problema y manejé hasta nuestra base.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

"Uhm... - Abrí lentamente mis ojos y pude ver que no podía mover las piernas ni mis brazos. - ¿Pero qué demonios? - Me di cuenta que estaba atada de manos y pies a una silla, no podía moverme, inclusive mis hombros estaban asegurados con una especie de correa a la silla. - ¡Maldición!"

De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente y una joven de cabellos tan dorados como los míos y ojos color carmesí entró a la habitación en la que estaba cautiva.

"No recuerdo que mamá te haya enseñado a usar expresiones tan fuertes Fate."- Dijo disfrutando el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

La vi y recordé la misión.

**-Flashback.-**

"Eres su hermana ella sólo te escuchará a ti. Lo más seguro es que la atrapes y la entregues."

"Es mi hermana, le tengo cariño dentro de todo, a pesar de no conocerla." - Le dije a mi madre.

"Fate... Ella es una criminal. Planea atacar a la cumbre mundial"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" - Pregunté.

"Carim, una espía internacional se infiltró en el grupo de Alicia, pero al notar que estaban a punto de descubrirla mandó a un joven, casi un niño, Erio Mondial, él entrena para ser un espía, y nos facilita información... Según nuestras fuentes el paradero de Nanoha es-"

"Mamá. No metas a Nanoha en esto." - Interrumpí.

"Pero Fate-"

"Nanoha está ahí en calidad de informante de nosotros."

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó mi madre. Espero no haya notado mi mentira.

"Ella me contactó y ya me dio la información suficiente, estaba preparándome para ayudar en todo lo posible, pero unos soldados llamaron a mi puerta. - Suspiré. - Haré todo lo posible madre."

Mi madre sonrió.

"Por cierto, para esta misión eres un agente especial de la milicia."

Sonreí.

"No es necesario."

**-Fin del flashback.-**

"Alicia... - Susurré con desdén, estaba muy débil. - ¿Por qué...?"

"¿Te secuestré? - Se adelantó. - Tómalo como un reencuentro entre hermanas, hace mucho, pero **mucho **tiempo que no nos hemos visto querida hermana." - Terminó agachándose para que nuestros ojos se cruzaran.

"Alicia suéltame." - Le pedí.

"Estabas armada hasta los dientes hermanita, no creí que lo más apropiado haya sido eso. - Sonrió sosteniendo a Bardiche entre sus dedos. - Pero que linda arma eh... - Admíró. - Imagino que ya te imaginas lo que pensamos hacer ¿No?"

"¿La cumbre?" - Pregunté.

"Inteligente. - Me miró sonriente. - Eso mismo."

"Alicia somos Testarossa, familia de mafiosos, no somos terroristas." - Dije tratando de tener respuestas de mi hermana gemela.

"Deudas que nos persiguen desde hace años... Y tienen que ser saldadas."

"¿Deudas?" - Pregunté.

"Sí, y aún no sé que tipo de deuda es." - Dijo con un tono de voz muy serio.

"¿Entonces por qué?"

"Déjalo ahí hermana." - Suspiró.

Alicia utilizó a Bardiche para romper las ataduras que me tenían cautiva. Pasé mi mano derecha por mi muñeca izquierda aliviando el dolor.

"Lamento haberte tenido así Fate, pero a veces tenemos que tomar medidas extremas." - Terminó sentándose en una silla frente a mi.

"Alicia... Tienes a la milicia, a la marina inclusive a las fuerzas especiales y a la policía detrás de ti, y tú solo me dices 'Es por una deuda'. Esto es un terrible error Alicia."

"¿Crees que no lo sé Fate? - Exclamó. - Obviamente que lo sé. - Llevó sus manos a su frente. - Ya empecé esto, lo peor de todo es que no lo puedo dejar así como así, esa familia quiere cobrar su deuda ahora o nunca yo la verdad no sé que hacer, sólo quería conocerte y terminé metiéndome en todo un embrollo. - Me miró. - Estoy perdida."

"¿Me puedes contar todo desde un principio?"

Alicia carraspeó.

"Al nacer nosotras hemos heredado automáticamente el apellido Testarossa gracias a papá, sin embargo él no deseaba continuar con la tradición familiar, pero mamá sí y él se enteró de eso... Fue entonces cuando él había decidido huir, yo bajé del auto, le informé a mamá inocentemente y ella mandó a Linith, nuestra niñera y ahora segunda al mando - Me miró. - Mientras papá huía contigo al parecer hubo un accidente, el carro dio vueltas de campanas según indica Linith, antes de que ella pudiera sacarte del auto llegó otro, una familia de extranjeros quienes te adoptaron y te dieron el apellido Harlaown."

Comprendo.

"Papá murió en el accidente, - continuó Alicia. - y tu perdiste la memoria... Mamá me convenció de que eras fruto de mi imagincación y que mi padre había muerto hace mucho. Ahí empezó mi entrenamiento, me enseñaron a manejar las finanzas, buscar información, matar a sangre fría e inclusive a robar. - La escuchaba atentamente. - En el lecho de su muerte mamá me dijo que en realidad existías, entonces te busqué y eras la gran capitana Fate Harlaown, - Sonrió. - no quería aurrinar tu vida, sólo necesitaba verte sin embargo... Cuando me infiltré en tu base Nanoha Takamachi me contó lo sucedido y ella se unió a mi, creyendo que a lo mucho les daría algún susto a los de la milicia. Pero... La familia a la que le debemos me contactó, quería programar un ataque terrorista, cuando le comenté a Nanoha sobre el ataque terrorista ella se negó firmemente... - Pude notar el cariño con el que se refería a Nanoha. - Pero ya no puedo parar Fate, y necesito tu ayuda para poder guiar este ataque terorista. - Me miró con determinación. - Pero sé que no lo harás... Eres toda una luchadora de la justicia..."

En ese instante abracé fuertemente a mi hermana y ella respondió a este abrazo, podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo en mi hombro,

"No permitiré que mates a nadie Alicia." - Repliqué.

"No planeaba hacerlo, lo juro."

Miré a mi hermana mientras nos separábamos.

"Entregarte es lo mejor."

Alicia negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo hacerlo... Sino... Nanoha..."

Torcí el gesto.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Nanoha en todo esto?"

Alicia sonrió.

"Eres tan afortunada por tener a una mujer como Nanoha amándote tanto."

En ese instante lo noté Alicia estaba... ella estaba...

"Estás enamorada de Nanoha." - Dije firmemente.

Alicia dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Lo que yo sienta es lo de menos." - Dijo.

Me limité a mirarla.

_**BAM**_

Se escuchó la puerta abriéndose de golpe.

"Deja ir a Fate." - Escuché mientras una joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules cargaba una Anaconda en la cabeza de mi hermana.

"Tranquila Nanoha, Fate está bien." - Dijo Alicia tranquilamente.

Nanoha me miró y las lágrimas empezaron a caer en su rostro, corrió y me abrazó con fuerzas.

"¿Por qué la tenías encerrada?" - Preguntó Nanoha entre sollozos.

"Medidas Nanoha, medidas. - Respodió Alicia suavemente. - Por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que Fate estaba aquí?"

"Yo le dije, - Respondió otra voz haciendo que me de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. - traté de detenerla pero es una niña impulsiva." - En eso la vi... Era... ¡Argh! Nuevamente el dolor. Nanoha acarició mis cabellos.

"¿Estás bien Fate-chan?" - Preguntó Nanoha preocupada.

"Uhm." - Asentí.

"Fate... - Dijo la mujer que acababa de entrar. - Han pasado muchos años, no sé si me recuerdes, - Sonrió. - soy Linith, tu niñera."

"Linith... ¡Argh!" - Llevé nuevamente mi mano izquierda a mi cabeza, era como una ráfaga de recuerdos.

"Lo lamento, perdiste la memoria cuando trate de perseguir a tu padre y pude ver como el auto dio vueltas de campana y no pude salvarlos, lo lamento de verdad." - Al parecer todas estas personas eran buenas... Y si lo eran... ¿Por qué organizarían un ataque criminal? ¡Oh cierto! La deuda...

"Lo mejor será que descances." - Dijo Nanoha tiernamente.

Sonreí y abracé a mi novia.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Luego de mi arrebato con Alicia por secuestrar a Fate-chan estábamos caminando por los pasillos, noté como todos saludaban a Fate como si fuera Alicia, y Alicia iba adelante de nosotras. Al parecer ella ya les había comentado sobre su hermana. Entramos a una habitación y nos sentamos.

"¿Dónde queda exactamente tu base Alicia?" - Preguntó Fate curiosa.

"Estamos en un desierto hermana, estamos debajo del desierto." - Dijo contenta.

"Es por eso que no nos pueden encontrar." - Añadió Linith.

"Uhm." - Contestó Fate pensativa.

"Bueno es momento de descansar." -Dije mientras salíamos de la habitación.

Fate nos sonrió y prosiguió a acostarse antes de irnos de la habitación.

"Espero no estes molesta conmigo." - Le dije a Alicia a espaldas de ella.

"No, - Contestó. - me alegra mucho que ames tanto a mi hermana." - Sonrió.

Le sonreí y caminamos hasta llegar al cuarto de control.

"Al parecer va a huir." - Dijo Alicia preocupada.

"¿Quién?" - Pregunté.

"Es momento que lo sepas Nanoha, ya Fate lo sabe, tú también debes saberlo. - Dijo Alicia seriamente mientras Linith nos traía Té. - Este ataque no es algo que desee, pero recuerda que soy Testarossa y tengo que cumplir hasta con las deudas dejadas por mi familia, es por eso."

"Ya veo." - Contesté.

"No puedo safarme de esta, el heredero de esta familia está planeando huir de prisión para ejecutar el plan, esta base a pesar de ser la principal no tiene los explosivos ni armas que vamos a utilizar en este ataque, la base que las tiene es secreta, esa dirección sólo la sabemos Linith y yo."

"Sabes muy bien que Fate tiene que entregarte." - Dije seriamente.

"Espero que lo haga, para no participar en esa aberración." - Contestó Alicia tristemente.

"El asunto es que el heredero conoce la dirección de esta base, por eso estamos preocupadas." - Completó Linith.

"Comprendo. ¿Cuándo va a escapar?" - Pregunté curiosa.

"Hoy." - Respondieron en unísono.

"Oh..."

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

Al despertar vi a Nanoha sentada a mi lado sonriendo.

"Nanoha." - Dije suavemente.

"Fate-chan."

Nos dimos un beso para concretar nuestra alegría.

"Lamento no quedarme más tiempo pero Alicia necesita hablar contigo." - Dijo.

"Está bien." - Repliqué.

Nanoha me guió a la sala en la que Alicia se encontraba, me sonrió y me invitó a tomar asiento.

"Fate, hermana, hay algo que tenemos que hablar."

En ese preciso instante sonaron varias alarmas. Alicia y Linith se miraron confundidas.

"Saca a todos de aquí." - Dijo Alicia mirando a Linith.

Linith asintió y corrió llevando consigo a Nanoha para sacar a todas las personas.

"¡Maldición! ¡Es un bastardo!" - Exclamó Alicia.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Pregunté alarmada.

"El heredero de la familia que desea cobrar su deuda ha escapado de prisión y ha activado la autodestrucción de esta base - Golpeó la mesa. - Sólo hay dos switchs para hacer explotar este lugar, ése - Señaló un botón detrás mío pegado a la pared. - y otro en la base secreta."

"¿Base secreta? - Pregunté - ¿No era ésta tu única base?"

"Tenemos otra base, donde estan todas las herramientas para el ataque terrorista, sólo Linith y yo lo sabíamos, bueno, hace unas horas Nanoha también."

Vaya, mi hermana sí que era organizada.

"Fate hay que salir de aquí." - Asentí al escuchar esas palabras tan determinadas de mi hermana.

Nos dimos cuenta que sólo quedaban treinta segundos gracias a Linith, y al correr a la salida Alicia me empujó. Sonrió pesadamente... ¡Maldición! ¡Era la despedida!

"Sólo se puede cerrar por dentro..." - Susurró Linith.

¿Por dentro? ¡¿Sólo por dentro? No... Alicia... Mi hermana... ¿Acaso ella?...

_**CLANK**_

Se escuchó cuando Alicia cerró la puerta.

Caí de rodillas en el piso al escuchar la fuerte explosión.

"Alici...a - Lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos. - ¡Alicia!"

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Tomé a Fate antes que cayera por completo al piso, no podía creerlo yo tampoco, Alicia murió salvándonos a todos nosotros. Maldita sea, no pudimos hacer nada, Fate acababa de conocer su hermana y de pronto muere.

"Fue él." - Dijo Linith frunciendo el ceño.

Fate se puso de pie y caminó hacia adelante abriéndose paso entre todos, los mismos que terminaron siguiéndola. Linith y yo la seguimos más de cerca mientras los otros veinte muchachos, entre ellos Erio Mondial, caminaban siguiendo a la nueva lider. Fate paró en seco al observar su auto en la lejanía, giró y miró a Linith.

"No tuvieron mejor idea que dejarlo en la pista ¿Eh?" - Preguntó Fate molesta.

"Como ves esto es desierto, el auto hubiera sido dañado si se adentraba a esa zona." - Respondió Linith.

"Hubieran sido presa fácil, - Giró para seguir caminando. - ese endemoniado auto está siendo seguido por la milicia." - Terminó mientras metía las manos en todos sus bolsillo. Entonces desperté y me acerqué con una mochila que me había dado Alicia horas antes.

"Estas son tus cosas, Bardiche, tus llaves, algunas de las armas que traías contigo y una cajetilla de cigarros." - Dije mientras se la daba.

Fate me sonrió pesadamente y pude notar su tristeza, estaba mezclada con impotencia.

"Escuchen, - Dijo llamando la atención de todos. - tienen dos opciones, irse y olvidarse de esas ideas de fanatismo, terrorismo y dejar los actos criminales. - Decía Fate con seriedad. - O pueden entregarse a la justicia."

"Hagan caso si no quieren ir a prisión." - Dijo Erio.

Eso me sorprendió y mucho. Linith tampoco salía de su sorpresa.

Varios se fueron alejando dejando a unos siete de los veinte que estaban.

"¿Ustedes se van a entregar?" - Preguntó Erio.

"No, solo queríamos agradecerle por dejarnos ir, cumpliremos, no haremos ningún daño." - Dijo uno.

"Como se atrevan a hacerlo - Cortó Fate. - los seguiré hasta el mismo infierno."

Tan pronto como lo dijo se esfumaron.

"Sabes muy bien que luego tendrás que arrestarlos en diferentes ocaciones ¿No capitán?"

"Si deseas síguelos, a mi sólo me importa vengar a mi hermana Mondial."

¿Acaso estos dos se conocían?

"No podemos irnos por la tangente, un reo muy peligroso acaba de escapar de prisión." - Dijo Erio.

"¿Qué tan peligroso?" - Dijo Linith.

"Ha escapado Jail Scaglietti."

Fate y yo nos quedamos frías. ¿Jail Scaglietti? ¡Estaba en una cárcel de máxima seguridad!

"El heredero." - Dijo Linith.

"¿Él es a quien mi hermana tenía que pagarle la deuda?"

"Él es a quien tienes que pagarle la deuda." - Replicó Linith.

Ahora todo tenía completo sentido, Jail se infiltró a la milicia, sacaba información y la vendía, Tiida al descubrirlo le dejó los informes a Teana que lograron meterlo a la cárcel. Él desea vengarse por todo eso, él era el causante del sufrimiento por el que Fate y yo pasamos y también de la muerte de Alicia. Maldito bastardo.

Noté como Fate fruncia el ceño. Erio se incorporó y extendió su mano hacia Linith y hacia mi.

"En realidad soy un espía en entrenamiento, debo agradecerle Nanoha Takamachi por brindarle información a Fate Harlaown, y a usted Linith por haber confiado en mi, pero me temo que usted tendrá que ir a prisión." - Terminó diciendo esto a Linith.

¿Acaso Fate me había limpiado?

"Antes de eso tenemos que reunirmos y atrapar a ese maldito.- Masculló Fate mientras abría las puertas del auto. - Vámonos, nosotros cuatro sí podemos ir en auto.- Dijo sacando el radio de policía de su auto. - Aquí relámpago 3-3-4, necesito apoyo en la zona norte aproximadamente a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad, un grupo de terroristas huyen, cambio."

"Correcto, las unidades van en camino capitán. - Dijo una voz masculina. - ¡Fate! ¡Fate! - Empezó a chillar la radio. - ¿Estás bien? ¡Fate responde!" - Reconocí la voz, esa voz era de Hayate.

Fate suspiró y desconectó el radio.

"Les das tiempo de huir." - Dijo Mondial con los brazos cruzados.

"Ya veremos." - Respondió Fate-chan mientras encendía el auto.

_Siguiente parada: Despacho de la milicia con la ex-Almirante Lindy Harlaown, a la cual llamaron para esta misión._

* * *

**Lindy Harlaown POV**

"Comprendo, entonces Jail es el maldito terrorista." - Dije mientras tomaba té.

"Así es madre, debemos detenerlo, es muy posible que ya no ataque a la cumbre." - Dijo Fate con suma preocupación.

"Quizás se adelante y ataque a otra entidad." - Terminó Nanoha.

Miré a Linith quien permanecía en slencio desde que llegó.

**-Flashback-**

"¿Nanoha? - Pregunté al verla, ella solo me sonrió tímidamente. - ¡Nanoha!" - Y la abracé como si fuera una hija que no veía hace muchos años.

"Madre, ella es Linith, la niñera que cuidaba de mi y de Alicia." - Dijo Fate seriamente.

"Buenas noches. - Saludé sabiendo que era una criminal. ¿Y Alicia?" - Pregunté inocentemente.

"De eso hemos venido a hablar." - Dijo Fate.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Mi hija sufría, demasiado lo podía ver, pero ahora ella estaba enfocada más en vengar a su hermana que en atrapar con vida a Jail.

"Linith les guiará hacia la base. - Miré a mi hija. - No te preocupes Fate, ire con otras unidades a buscar el cuerpo de Alicia."

Fate oprimió sus labios evitando llorar, Nanoha al percatarse de eso la abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Señor! - Exclamaron unos soldados entrando a mi despacho. - ¡Han localizado a Jail! Al parecer está al oeste, cerca de la zona industrial a unos setenta kilómetros de la embajada de Suiza."

"¡Ahí está la base secreta!" - Exclamó Linith.

"¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan!" - Exclamé.

Fate y Nanoha asintieron mientras Linith sólo me miraba con firmeza. A los tres segundos ya habían salido por la puerta.

"Espero no comentan ninguna idiotez." - Dije mientras me dejaba caer en el asiento.

**-Fin del tercer capítulo-**

* * *

**Notas del** **autor**

Vaya... Lamento mucho haber demorado :C

¡Este capítulo lo tenía en mi cabeza hace mucho! Pero le faltaban detalles, hoy desperté y todos vinieron a mi cabeza xd y aquí está :D

Espero les haya gustado (:

¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	4. Apoyo

"¿Me lo prometes?"

La otra joven sonrió y se acercó hacia ella.

"Te lo prometo."

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Apoyo**

* * *

"¡ES UNA THOMPSON!" – Exclamó Linith con suma sorpresa.

"Es de colección. – Dijo Fate mirando al arma en su pared. – Es mi favorita."

"No puedo creer que tengas tantas armas…" – Contestó Linith al mirar el compartimiento de Fate lleno de armas.

"Es mi casa, puedo tener y hacer lo que quiera." – Sonrió Fate ante la mayor que la miraba aún sorprendida por tener tanto armamento en su departamento.

"¿Tienes pólvora?" – Preguntó Nanoha mientras sacaba su magnum.

"¿Para magnum? – Giró. – En la puerta de la izquierda – La señaló. – está señalada como 'Pólvora C'"

"Igual que Resident Evil." – Sonrió Nanoha tomando una escalera para tomar la pólvora.

Fate sonrió y sacó una AWM.

"¡Una AWM! – Exclamó Linith. - ¡Hace milenios que no veo este modelo!"

Fate sonrió.

"¿Qué tipo de arma usas Linith?" – Preguntó Fate.

"Armas blancas." – Respondió Nanoha poniendo la pólvora en la mesa.

Linith asintió.

"Me gustó mucho tu bayoneta." - Linith le sonrió a Fate.

"Se llama Bardiche." – Respondió Fate mientras abría un compartimiento nuevo donde habían más armas.

"¿AK-47? – La tomó Linith. – Muy clásico para mi." – Terminó al recordar que es mayormente usada por terroristas.

Fate tomó una M4A1-Custom.

"Igual que un soldado." – Suspiró la mayor.

"Creo saber que tipo de arma te gustaría. – Sonrió Fate. – Sígueme."

Fate limpió con delicadeza el protector de la dichosa arma y la sacó.

"¿¡UNA FAL! – Gritó con alegría Linith. - ¡AMO ESTA ARMA! ¡ES COMO UNA 3 EN 1!"

"Exagerada." – Suspiró Nanoha a lo lejos.

"Toma. – Fate extendió el arma. – Las municiones están allá. – Señaló una caja. – ¡Cuídala eh!"

"Quien se debe cuidar es el maldito de Jail cuando lo fulmine con esta preciosura."

Fate mordió su labio inferior.

"Listo." – Dijo Nanoha metiendo una Desert Eagle en su bolsillo izquierdo, y la Magnum en el derecho.

"Esa niña adora las armas de alto calibre." – Linith dijo sonriendo.

"Por cierto Nanoha… - Fate se le acercó. – Te vi con una Anaconda, ¿Ya no la tienes?"

"Está cargada y tengo demasiadas municiones para esa, por eso la dejé en el auto."

Fate rió.

"Ya veo."

"¿Sucede algo Fate-chan?" – Preguntó Nanoha al ver preocupación en los ojos de la rubia.

Linith prefirió tomar las municiones que pueda e irse preparando.

"No quiero que te hagan daño."

Nanoha sonrió.

"No me harán daño Fate-chan

"¿Me lo prometes?" – Dijo Fate cabizbaja.

La otra joven sonrió y se acercó hacia ella.

"Te lo prometo." – Respondió abrazándola.

Linith carraspeó.

"Chicas, creo que ya estamos listas."

Fate guardó la M4A1 y sacó una Scar-Light, guardó una granada de humo, le dio una cegadora a Linith y una de humo a Nanoha. Luego guardó una COLT1911.

Nanoha bufó.

"Las semi-automáticas son malas, usa revólveres como yo." – Sonrió la castaña.

"No soy de usar pistolas Nanoha, - Respondió Fate guardando a Bardiche en su pantorrilla. – También me gustan las armas blancas. Además – Le sonrió. – la Desert Eagle es semi automática."

Nanoha suspiró.

"Cierto, por eso la uso cuando ya me quede sin municiones."

"Loca cañones." – Susurró Linith.

Nanoha la escuchó y rió ante el comentario. Las mujeres tomaron sus cosas y corrieron a la salida.

Fate quien iba adelante se detuvo al instante al ver quienes estaban afuera.

"¡Capitán!" – Exclamó Vice con alegría al ver a Fate.

"¡Capitán!" – Saludaron los demás.

Fate se quedó atónita al verlos a ellos, su antiguo escuadrón, llamándola nuevamente.

* * *

**Hayate Yagami POV**

**-Flashback-**

"¿El cuerpo de Alicia Testarossa?" – Preguntó la joven.

"Sí. – Respondió la otra persona al teléfono. – Esta misión es secreta, sólo unos cuantos espías y parte del ejército está participando en esta misión."

"Comprendo Lindy-san, iré con un escuadrón."

"No demores Hayate, algo me dice que esa chica sigue con vida."

Hayate suspiró.

"Deme las coordenadas."

**-Flashback-**

Ahh, mierda… Este lugar esa un maldito desastre, es un desierto ¿Cómo demonios quieren que encuentre a Alicia Testarossa?

"¡Comandante! – Exclamó Touma, el nuevo cabo. - ¡Ya di con las coordenadas!"

"Genial, - Dijo Hayate corriendo hacia el lugar. – traigan explosivos, tenemos que entrar a ese lugar." – Avisó a sus subordinados mientras corría.

¿Por qué mierda estábamos haciendo el trabajo que no le pertenece a la policía? Ah… Cierto… Lindy-san me metió en esto…

"¡Todo listo comandante!" – Dijo Touma terminando de colocar los explosivos.

"¡A SUS POSICIONES! – Gritó Hayate tomando el control de los explosivos. - ¡TRES! ¡DOS! ¡UNO!"

_**BOOM**_

* * *

"Chicos…" – Dijo Fate aún sorprendida.

"Capitán, siempre estaremos con usted." – Dijo Ginga saludando a su ex capitana con la postura de un soldado.

"¡Capitana Takamachi!" – Exclamó Subaru saliendo del auto para correr hacia su ex capitana.

"Nyahaha… - Abrazó Nanoha cariñosamente a su ex alumna. - ¿Cómo estás Subaru?"

"La he extrañado mucho capitana." – Lloró Subaru.

"Llorona… - Dijo Teana llegando, miró a Fate y sonrió amablemente. – Un gusto volverla a ver." – Sludó Teana a Fate.

"Igualmente." – Contestó Fate sonriendo.

"¡Órale si es la capitana Takamachi!" – Exclamó el francotirador, Vice.

"Está irreconocible capitana." – Dijo Ginga al mirar a Nanoha con unas mallas negras pegadas y un chaleco negro pegado con zapatillas deportivas y en lugar de tener su cabello con la característica coleta lo tenía suelto.

"Capitana Takamachi, tiempo sin verla." – Saludó Teana.

"Lamento romper el precioso momento… - Dijo Linith, los chicos sabían quien era ella, pero no se veía peligrosa, además Fate no la tenía esposada y tenía armas, así que supusieron que era de apoyo. – Pero debemos de partir."

"Cierto. – Ginga frunció el ceño. – Vámonos. – Señaló Ginga con su Kriss Super V hacia una camioneta de civiles. – Con ese auto no nos podrán identificar."

Todos asintieron y caminaron hacia la camioneta. Fate se detuvo y con ella Vice.

"¿Sucede algo capitana?" – Preguntó el francotirador.

"Vice… ¿Aún tienes contactos con pilotos de aviones?"

Vice sonrió.

"¡Por supuesto!"

* * *

**Fate T. Harlawon POV**

Luego de pedirle ese favor a Vice fuimos a las coordenadas que Linith nos indicó, no demoramos mucho en llegar. Era como una fábrica abandonada. Tenía que agradecerle a Shari por darles este mapa a los chicos antes de partir. Nos reunimos detrás de la camioneta a unas tres cuadras de la fábrica.

"Sabemos de por sí que Jail tendrá refuerzos, es un maldito criminal así que nos dividiremos en grupos, - Dije. – Teana y Subaru irán por la parte oeste. – Señalé el mapa. – Teana es una muy buena tiradora y Subaru al igual que Nanoha usa revólveres, así que tendrán controlada esa zona. – Las chicas asintieron con 'sí señor'. - Vice cubrirá a Ginga con su AWP por el lado este. – Los jóvenes asintieron. – Nanoha y Linith entraran por la puerta principal, y yo por la parte posterior."

"¿Estás segura que estarás bien Fate-chan?" – Preguntó Nanoha con suma preocupación.

Fate le sonrió con dulzura.

"Lo estaré."

Nanoha asintió.

Antes de partir cada uno por su lado besé suavemente a Nanoha.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo Fate-chan."

"Nos vemos." – Le dije abrazándola.

"Nos vemos." – Respondió antes de darme un último beso para luego partir.

Una vez sola tomé a Bardiche en mis manos y corrí hacia mi posición.

Lista para vengar la muerte de mi hermana.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamachi POV**

Tomé mi Anaconda y sonreí al ver a Linith de lo más feliz con la Fal.

"¡Vaya que te gusta esa arma!" – Dije mientras abría fuego disparándole a un estúpido en la parte superior.

"Estoy pensando en pedirle a Fate que me la regale." – Confesó antes de disparar en la oscuridad.

"Son unos novatos." – Dije aburrida.

"No es para menos, no ha tenido mucho tiempo para encontrar buenos subordinados."

"Cierto, - Asentí golpeando a uno que me quería atacar por atrás. – quizás es por eso." – Respondí en el momento que le disparaba en la cabeza a ese idiota.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown POV**

Los pocos bandidos que encontré eran malísimos, por no decir desastrosos. Tomé la Scar Light y disparé a quemarropa aburrida ya.

Llegué a la supuesta sala de control y la abrí sin dificultad.

"Vamos rata inmunda, sal de ahí…" – Dije empuñando ahora a Bardiche.

BANG

"¡Mierda!" – Grité de dolor al ver mi mano sangrando y a Bardiche en el suelo.

"Vaya, vaya, si es la menor de las Testarossa." – Dijo una tétrica voz.

"¡Sal de ahí Jail!" – Grité mientras con mi otra mano sacaba sigilosamente la pistola.

"No, no lo harás." – Dijo antes de disparar a mi otra mano.

"¡Argh! ¡Cobarde!"

"¿Por qué tanta furiosa Testarossa? – Dijo saliendo a la luz. – Si es por Alicia deberías también estar molesta por la muerte de tu padre entonces."

Abrí mis ojos.

"¿Mi padre?"

"Supuestamente… Íbamos a cobrar nuestra deuda tomando la vida de la cabeza de los Testarossa, así que fui yo, personalmente, - Sonrió. – el que mató a tu padre, ya que aflojé los frenos y jugué con la llanta."

No pude oprimir mi ira y corrí hacia su dirección.

_**BANG – BANG**_

"Quieta." - Dijo

Caí con las piernas adoloridas, me había disparado en cada una de mis piernas.

"Creímos que lo habíamos logrado… Pero la zorra de tu madre siguió con el legado… Luego mi padre fue arrestado en este país. ¡Yo me había quedado a cargo! Entonces lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue la venganza, venganza hacia este país de mierda, por eso vine y me hice soldado y sin saberlo te encontré aquí - rió. – y para colmo tu hermanita vino a buscarte."

"Eres un maldito." – Dije con dolor.

"Solo aproveché mis cartas, no me odies por eso Testarossa." – Sonrió.

La rabia se había apoderado de mí, pero no podía hacer ya nada.

No podía moverme.

Él me apuntaba con su pistola.

Apuntaba a mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos.

"Perdóname Nanoha…" – Susurré con tristeza.

"¡Muere mierda!" – Exclamó una voz femenina.

Vi terror en los ojos de Jail, como si un fantasma le hablara. Giró y…

_**BANG**_

Calló al suelo con una bala en su frente.

"Esa fue por papá." – Dijo la voz femenina.

_**BANG**_

"Esa fue por insultar a mamá." – Gruñó para dispararle en el corazón.

_**BANG**_

"Y esta por hacerle daño a mi hermana." – Disparó en sus genitales.

"Alicia…" – Susurré.

El fantasma se acercó hacia mí.

"No te preocupes, te llevaré con un médico." – Dijo al cargarme.

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos.

No sabía si estaba muerta.

Si Jail me llegó a disparar en los sesos.

O si todo esto era una ilusión.

De pronto sentí como perdía el conocimiento…

Al parecer mi momento había llegado.

**-Fin del capítulo IV-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Uhmm... Sí... El capítulo que sigue es el último... Y sobre el "favor" que Fate le pide a Vice, sabrán cual es en el siguiente episodio (:

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos~


	5. ¿El bien o el mal?

"Gracias."

Negó con la cabeza.

"Gracias a ti."

* * *

**Capítulo V: ¿El bien o el mal?**

* * *

**Alicia Testarossa POV**

Cerré la puerta y acorrí en cuestión de segundos a la puerta de mi derecha, abrí la puerta subterránea y empecé a bajar las escaleras.

_**BOOM**_

La explosión hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera fuertemente contra el piso.

Lo siguiente que vi fue mi vida pasar en un segundo.

Empecé a toser con fuerza al escuchar otra explosión, no sé cuanto tiempo habré estado inconsciente, sin embargo al menos sabía que seguía con vida.

"¡Aquí hay una puerta!" – Escuché que alguien gritó desde el exterior.

Traté de moverme pero estaba muy adolorida.

La puerta se abrió y vi que dos uniformados saltaron, pertenecían al equipo SWAT.

"Comandante, encontramos a alguien aquí". – Dijo uno por el intercomunicador.

Me levantaron y no pude oponer resistencia.

La luz del exterior hizo que mis ojos me dolieran, me pusieron en una camilla y me empezaron a examinar.

"Se encuentra bien, simplemente debe estar aturdida por la explosión". – Dijo un médico.

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules se acercó, se agachó y me miró.

Yo tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no podía hablar.

"Hola." – Saludó.

Tosí como respuesta a su saludo.

Me sonrió y no pude evitar quedarme mirando a esos hermosos ojos azules.

"Soy Hayate Yagami. – Saludó. – Es un gusto conocerte."

Asentí con la cabeza, dando a entender que también era un gusto conocerla.

"En estos momentos tu hermana está yendo a tomar la cabeza de Jail."

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y traté de levantarme.

Tosí nuevamente pero trate de contenerme, Hayate no intentó detenerme.

"Es peligroso". – Pude decir por fin.

"Lo sé."

"Llévame". – Dije con un tono más firme.

Negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo, tengo órdenes de-"

Lo único que pude hacer es abrazarla.

"Por favor."

Sentí como ella se tensó ante mi abrazo.

"Está bien." – Cedió.

Se liberó de mi abrazo y salió de la ambulancia.

"Coloquenla en mi auto, voy a hacer una entrega especial, para Jail." – La escuché decir afuera.

Sonreí, esa chica sí que era adorable.

Y esos ojos…

¿Es esto lo que se llama amor a primera vista?

En su auto logré tomar ya más control de mi cuerpo, me cedió un arma y la cargué.

"Así que eres la comandante."

Hayate asintió.

Oprimí mis labios.

"Conozco a Fate. – Dijo. – Sé que de una manera u otra hará algo para que no te atrapen."

"¿No deberías detenerla?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Al igual que ella, quiero salvarte."

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su declaración y simplemente me limité a mirar al exterior, ya suficientemente sonrojada.

"A la derecha." – Le dije indicándole las calles por las que íbamos.

Giró a la derecha y paró en una esquina.

"¿Es aquí?"

"Sí." – Cargué el arma y salí por la puerta.

"Alicia – Me llamó. – Ten cuidado."

Sonreí y asentí.

"Voy a llamar ayuda." – Dijo empezando a marcar su celular.

Sonreí y corrí hacia la fábrica, ese hijo de puta no se iba a librar de esta, no importa que clase de deuda habrá sido ni cuántos años tendrá, solo me importa ponerle fin a esta pesadilla.

Entré esperando enemigos, sin embargo encontré toda la zona completamente cubierta.

Entré por las puertas secretas y llegué a la sala de control.

"Supuestamente íbamos a cobrar nuestra deuda tomando la vida de la cabeza de los Testarossa, así que fui yo, quien personalmente mató a tus padre, ya que jugué con los frenos y las llantas."

Oprimí mis dientes con furia, este pendejo tuvo la culpa de todo, estaba intentando calmarme, pero la ira estaba nublando mi visión.

_**BANG – BANG**_

Escuché y vi a Fate caer en el suelo.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca, mi hermana estaba muy herida.

"Creímos que lo habíamos logrado… Pero la zorra de tu madre siguió con el legado… Luego mi padre fue arrestado en este país. ¡Yo me había quedado a cargo! Entonces lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue la venganza, venganza hacia este país de mierda, por eso vine, y me hice soldado y sin saberlo te encontré aquí. Y para colmo tu hermanita vino a buscarte."

Maldita sea, este pendejo ya lo tenía todo calculado.

"Eres un maldito". – Dijo mi hermana con furia.

"Solo aproveché mis cartas, no me odies por eso Testarossa."

Vi que apuntó a la cabeza de mi hermana y que ella musitó algo inaludible.

Estaba a punto de tirar el gatillo pero no, no iba a permitir que le pase algo a mi hermana menor, sobre mi cadáver lo hará.

"¡Muere mierda!" – Grité y lo primero que hice fue dispararle a la cabeza.

"Esa fue por papá. – Le disparé otra vez. – Esa fue por insultar a mamá. – Volví a disparar sabiendo que ya estaba muerto. – Y esta por hacerle daño a mi hermana."

Estaba tan furiosa que le estaba disparando a un cadáver.

"Alicia…" – Escuché a mi hermana.

Salí de mi trance y me agaché para ayudar a mi hermana.

"No te preocupes te llevaré con un médico." – Le dije mientras la cargaba en mis brazos.

Vi que sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Mierda, ella había perdido demasiada sangre, corrí hacia el corredor que me llevaba más rápido a la salida y encontré a Hayate junto con una ambulancia.

Me miró con miedo.

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Que es una idiota que se cree autosuficiente, por favor, hay que parar su sangrado."

Hayate asintió y me ayudó a llevarla a la camilla.

Lindy salió de un auto y se dirigió hacia mí.

"Gracias."

Negué con la cabeza, esta mujer será la madre adoptiva de Fate pero la cuidó y amó muchísimo tiempo.

"Gracias a ti."

"Sabes lo que sigue ahora ¿No?"

Asentí y puse mis dos manos al frente.

Miré de reojo y vi que un joven alto se acercó a Hayate mientras ella asentía.

Lindy me colocó las esposas.

"¡Alicia! – Exclamó Linith corriendo hacia mí - ¡Estás viva!"

Nanoha me miró y me sonrió.

"Estúpida." – Logré escucharle, solo atiné a sacarle la lengua.

Sin embargo se veía la preocupación en los ojos de Nanoha.

Hayate miró a Nanoha de pronto.

Nanoha miró a Hayate con la misma serenidad.

"¿Vice ya te lo dijo?"

Hayate asintió ante lo que Nanoha dijo.

Nanoha sonrió.

"Gracias."

Linith se dejó esposar también y Nanoha nos abrazó a las dos juntas.

"Nos veremos pronto… Solo sigan las instrucciones de Hayate."

Asentimos al mismo tiempo algo confundidas aún.

Hayate nos abrió la puerta de su auto.

"Yo las llevaré."

Lindy ocultó su sonrisa, lo pude ver desde el retrovisor, seguro ella sabía algo que nosotras no, o al menos lo sospechaba.

Hayate desconectó su intercomunicador y marcó en su móvil.

"¿Bueno? Ah, bueno, si llegan a escuchar este mensaje quiero decirles que estoy bien, no se preocupen más por mi, los quiero."

Dijo y luego colgó.

¿Qué tienes planeado hacer Hayate?

Encendió el auto y empezamos a correr en la carretera.

"Supuestamente esto era solo para Linith. – Miró por el retrovisor. – Pero ahora somos tres personas las que nos iremos por ese avión."

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Linith.

"Fate conversó con Vice, el chico que se acercó a mí, y le pidió que tuviera un avión que sacara del país a Linith, pero en este caso, Alicia está viva."

"¿Y porqué tres personas?" – Dije con ansiedad.

"Porque me voy con ustedes."

Sonrió por el retrovisor.

"Mi felicidad no está aquí". – Suspiró.

Detuvo el auto y nos quitó las esposas.

"Aquí es." – Entramos y vimos a un avión junto con una joven.

"¿Hayate?"

"Hola Alto. Somos nosotras tres".

Alto sonrío.

"No sé que se traen entre manos. Pero suban, tenemos que partir antes que se den cuenta que no van a la estación."

Subimos y nos sentamos cómodamente en el avión.

Hayate se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.

El avión empezó a elevarse.

Le sonreí a Hayate y tomé su mano.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Mientras veíamos por la ventana las nubes pasar.

* * *

Fate miró por la ventana, el día estaba soleado y tranquilo.

Nanoha se sentó a su lado y la besó.

"Acaba de llegar". – Dijo extendiendo una carta con nombre y dirección desconocida.

Fate sonrió y abrió el sobre.

De ahí salió una invitación a una boda, el sobre decía

Fate idiota Testarossa y Nanoha testaruda Takamachi

"¿Es legal el matrimonio allá?" – Preguntó Nanoha.

"No lo sé. – Respondió Fate. – Pero si Alicia y Hayate nos están invitando será motivo para ir."

Nanoha sonrió y besó a Fate.

Todo había llegado a su fin.

Fate logró sacar a su hermana del país, fue a uno de los países de Latinoamérica cuyo nombre no recuerda, muy a pesar que le hicieron muchas preguntas no la siguieron presionando. Signum tomó el puesto de comandante y Fate dejó la policía para volver al ejército junto con Nanoha. Ahora ellas dos vivían juntas y se dedicaban mayormente a los papeleos y no a misiones suicidas, todo gracias a Lindy y a Chrono, quienes pudieron limpiar sus nombres de cualquier complicidad con la huída de Alicia, Hayate y Linith, muy a pesar que ellos sabían que sí estaban involucradas en eso.

Su vida se volvió completamente pacífica, y ahora las dos, podían por fin estar juntas.

Luego de tantos años de sufrimiento.

Y es así como el bien triunfó sobre el mal.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Casi tres años después de haberlo escrito y dos años después de la última actualización subo el final de esta historia.

Lamento muchísimo, pero así, muchísimo haberlos tenido en esta espera tan larga.

Los quiero mucho chicos y es gracias a ustedes que termino esta historia, porque ustedes me lo han pedido.

Son lo máximo, en serio lo son.

¡Nos vemos en mis otras historias!


End file.
